My Song
by Lanee
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling are now the most famous pop group in all of Japan. What happens when Meiling comes back with the charming, talented Eriol who plays his shiny piano keys into Tomoyo's unsuspecting heart? TxE, R n' R please!


xD Helloooooo! I'm here with yet another fic! O.o have I used that phrase yet? I dunno... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, (;_; RAWR!) and I don't own the songs used in this fic. I got these songs from various artists, so don't sue me! ;_;  
  
So, continuing on!  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"No Sakura, Breath in deeper before the third measure so you can last to the fifth!"  
  
Sakura gave an exasperated sigh as Tomoyo placed her hands on the chair that she was sitting on and scooted it closer to the microphone, straightened her shoulders, then walked out to the other room, motioning through the clear glass.  
  
"Three, two, one." Tomoyo mouthed practically punching the numbers with her fingers as the introduction music softly tinkled into the air.  
  
"Young girl, don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl, it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly, Ooh..."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, while Tomoyo smiled. She was finally putting her heart into the song!  
  
"When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means."  
  
As she continued to sing, Tomoyo lowered her eyes, concentrating on the background music. Was it her, or did it sound a bit too loud? She lifted a finger to bring it down a bit, when she stopped as Sakura's voice came out a little stronger. Putting her hand to her headphones again, she nodded her head slowly; listening to Sakura's matured voice. The voice lessons that Tomoyo had given her years ago had really helped, and the solo album that Sakura was putting out was sure to be a big hit.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura move to the edge of her seat, moving her head and lips to the song. She smiled again as she reflected how far they had come. Meiling had taken a week vacation to Hong Kong, urging Sakura to take the big step of releasing her own album.  
  
The three had become close during middle school, and Tomoyo had finally convinced Sakura and Meiling to sing with her for a last-day-of-school pop contest. They had practiced for hours, coming up with their own dance moves for the song they chose, and working till they sweat buckets.  
  
But it was all worth it.  
  
It appeared that a director for a music company had been present at the contest and had seen Tomoyo sing. Approaching her after the performance, he had asked her if she wanted to go in the direction of a pop star. She had politely refused, seeing that he wouldn't accept her if Sakura and Meiling too. She had seen their disappointed expressions when the director had only pulled her away, and completely ignored them.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. She remembered how clever she thought she was; how she had striked a deal. That if she trained the two to be the best singers he had ever heard, she would accept his offer as a group of three, girl, pop singers.  
  
Tomoyo glanced up and saw Sakura nearing the end of the song. She quickly reached for her mic, and proceeded to harmonize the last stanza with her, but only being a soft voice in the background as the music faded away.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed, running into the room with the headphones trailing along the pants of her legs. "I did it! No mistake! That last part was gorgeous~ We should try that again in another song!"  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura, as she managed to pluck the headphones from her pants. "That was great! Do you think we could try the fourth song tomorrow though? I'm exhausted; we've been here for about 5 hours."  
  
Sakura smiled cheekily, and giggled. "Remember the last time we had a rehearsal for the concert we didn't know about? You fainted dead away!"  
  
Tomoyo grumbled. "I choose not to remember that."  
  
"It was hilarious! I think I spotted a drool sliding down the side of your mouth! You're just lucky Sean wasn't there."  
  
Sean was one of the most persistent, stubborn, and hilarious sophomore photographer the three divas had ever known. He followed them everywhere, trying to get special pictures of any of the three, so he could post it up at his high school and sell them off. He had been doing pretty well thus far. 100 bucks in only one day wasn't bad.  
  
Once Sean had gotten one when Meiling was training in their backyard, and no one ever, EVER saw Meiling while she was training. With the exception of Sakura and Tomoyo when they had their lessons from her of course. But Meiling had been outraged, and all but threw poor Sean out the door.  
  
That picture sold for 140 dollars alone.  
  
"Do you wanna go home now Tomoyo?" Sakura bent down to pick up her pack, and turned to face her.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and turned all the lights off. They all lived together now, in a moderate house. Not like the mansions that other celebrities snatched with their loads of money and lived in.  
  
They were so big, the three country girls at heart felt tiny and inconspicuous. They settled for a four bedroom two story house. The fourth room was for guests, such as Tomoyo's mother who frequently came to spend the night and give much needed lady's advice.  
  
They had moved out on their own right after high school since they were already teen stars, and were now taking personal tutors for college courses. They had just graduated their second year, and were preparing for a third album by the next year.  
  
Locking the studio door behind her, Tomoyo took a deep breath of the clean night air, and stepped out to her car with Sakura close behind.  
  
"I miss Meiling." She heard Sakura whisper, as they got into the car.  
  
"Me too. I wish was here." Had it really been two whole days? They had been inseparable for the past years, but Meiling had gone back because of family problems. She was the descendant of the infamous Li Clan that intimidated all of China. Sakura and Tomoyo hadn't dared to ask Meiling about her family heritage, but a whole week away, and that freaky glint in Meiling's eye and set them off a bit. They knew she was up to something.  
  
Starting the car up, Tomoyo sighed. "Don't you think something else was missing while you were singing Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's sigh corresponded with her own. "I know, I know. We've talked about this before. I know the pianist was bad, but we can't find a suitable one!"  
  
Tomoyo already felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I wish Ferris was still here."  
  
"Yea, guess we're wishing a lot of things."  
  
"He was only 52! The best pianist I'd ever known in my life."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I mean; cancer? He was the healthiest man in the neighborhood! Scratch that, the city!"  
  
"Tomoyo please-"  
  
"I still can't believe we had to miss his funeral because of that stupid tour. They lied to us Sakura, they lied. Getting better, breathing lighter, you can go on with the tour with no worries my a-"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Okay, okay. But seriously, we need a new pianist by next month. We really have to get ready for our next album. And you." Tomoyo turned a left. "You're going to be exhausted when this is all over. You sure you can so this? You can have your own album released, maybe next year- "  
  
"I can do it Tomoyo, I know I can! And besides," Sakura smiled at her. "At least I know that I won't faint."  
  
She started to laugh as Tomoyo grumbled to herself.  
  
"We're here!" Sakura bounded out of the car, and let herself in, but stopped short.  
  
"Meiling? What are you doing here?"  
  
Meiling grinned and opened the door wider as men's voices were heard in the background. "Hi guys! Glad to see me?"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
xD Hope it's a good beginning~ ^ ^ I really like The Voice Within, though I don't like Christina Aguilera much... O.O Please don't kill mee!!! ::Screams and runs away:: 


End file.
